


Orange

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lies, Reality, dollhouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: Oh, wow. I haven't posted in ages. Oh well, here's a piece of writing completed for a writing challenge with the following prompts: dollhouse, fate, orange, and warmth.





	Orange

She lived in a dollhouse,  
Prim and proper,  
Perfectly arranged and designed.  
Not a speck of dust out of place.

She lived in a surreal world,  
Where everything was flawless.  
But everything changed.

A door appeared that she had never seen before,  
Or perhaps she was caught up in her perfect world.  
She opened the door and discovered the truth,  
The reality behind the pretty lies.

He came to her through the door,  
A whirlwind of summer breeze and excitement,  
Not a dull moment when he was with her.

He was orange,  
Vibrant and bold,  
Not afraid to face the world.  
It seemed like fate,  
Destined to be.  
But colors fade,  
Flavors disappear,  
And he left.

Her dollhouse was broken,  
Windows shattered and wallpaper torn,  
Chairs overturned,  
And she cried.


End file.
